


You Can Do What You Want To With Me (Yeah, I Won't Mind)

by JustAnInternetPerson



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Platonic Stemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson
Summary: 'Where did that come from?' Emily thinks. 'I mean, yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together and she's amazing, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss her... right?''I think I answered my own question.'The real problem, Emily thinks, is how she's going to confess. She's not going to be one of those people who doesn't confess because they don't want to ruin their friendship because that's stupid and never ends well. She's going to tell Aubrey how she feels. If she feels the same way, great! If she doesn't, it's not the end of the world.(It'll just feel like it.)//In which they are NOT, in fact, completely oblivious.(Junksen Week Day 3: Friends with Benefits)





	You Can Do What You Want To With Me (Yeah, I Won't Mind)

In hindsight, she really shouldn't have trusted Fat Amy with the drinks, so this is partially her fault.

It's Emily's 21st birthday and the Bellas, old and new, starts the party by giving everyone a red cup, sans Chloe who uses a yellow cup instead. She knows that whatever is in that cup has the power to make her lose control for the rest of the night, being the lightweight she is. She knows she shouldn't drink it, she KNOWS. It's a red solo cup with an unknown mixture in it, that AMY made, given to a person who has never been drunk. 

A true recipe for disaster.

And yet, once the Bellas egg her on, she takes a sip. And it doesn't taste that bad.

Her surprised look must've been picked up by Amy since she says, "The worst alcohol is the stuff that tastes bad. I thought I'd make it taste good for your first time."

Emily groans as Stacie giggles at Amy's unsubtle innuendo, surprisingly sipping water instead of whatever concoction Amy made.

So for there rest of the night, Emily takes it slow, just to be safe. A sip here, a sip there, until she's drunk enough to not be in complete control of her actions but not drunk enough to know she's drunk.

She takes a step outside of the Bellas house to take a breath. She loves the Bellas, she really does, but they're a little... insane. It takes a few seconds to realize that the shadowy figure outside the Bellas is in fact NOT a stalker or murderer. It's Aubrey Posen.

She doesn't quite know which is worse.

Her view on the Aca-Nazi, as Beca likes to put it, is a little skewed. She's heard tales of how ruthless and relentless the older girl is from Beca, but Chloe immediately counters with how Aubrey was raised like that, to try and be perfect. She can count on one hand how many time's she's had a conversation with the blonde, and their only apparent connection is the Bellas and music.

So, mixed feelings.

Aubrey finally notices that Emily is there and waves her over. Emily can tell she's in the same drunk-but-not-too-drunk limbo Emily is in, and she chalks that up to another point in 'The list of things Aubrey and I have in common', which now totals to 3.

"Emily," she says with a slur in her voice and swaying slightly. The inebriated blonde's less tense and more carefree, thanks to Amy's drink. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Emily shrugs. "I needed a breather. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

Aubrey sighs, massaging her temple. "Work. I have to get back to work the day after tomorrow, and I don't want to."

"The great Aubrey Posen not wanting to work?" Emily teases. "The world is ending."

"It's not that I don't want to work, it's just that it's been so stressful recently. And I don't want to leave the Bellas so soon." She pauses, making sure she has Emily's attention. "And I kinda wanted to know the 'Legacy' a little more. We haven't really talked outside of Bella-related stuff."

"Well, why don't you take a vacation if you're so stressed?" Emily asks. "More time with the Bellas, and time away from work. And we could get to know each other, too."

"I want to, but my work doesn't give me a lot of vacation days." Aubrey sighs. "And I'm a little strapped for cash at the moment."

Emily doesn't really think about what she says next. "Well, maybe for the night I can help you relax. WE'd get to know each other too, and that's two out of three. I kinda need to blow off some steam too. Finals are a pain."

"You're implying a friends-with-benefits type thing?"

"More like a one night stand, really. But if you're in town again, sure." Emily shrugs.

Aubrey snorts at how casual Emily is about this. "Stacie's corrupted you."

Emily smiles. "I'm not hearing a no."

Aubrey thinks about it for a moment. 

"Sure."

* * *

Every few weeks after that, Aubrey visits Emily under the guise of wanting to see the current Bellas.

They have sex, hang out sometimes, and Emily finds that she's actually having fun with Aubrey.

They'll laugh together watching something on Netflix, or Aubrey'll help Emily with her schoolwork and occasionally her songs.

She finds that Aubrey has a weird obsession with Beyonce (She probably shouldn't say weird, because it's BEYONCE), and every once in a while Aubrey and Emily will just sing Beyonce, Ace of Base (Aubrey taught Emily the moves, and Emily died a bit that day), and whatever other songs they feel like singing.

Oh, and they have sex.

Aubrey's talent in bed is amazing. Every time, without fail, Aubrey makes her feel like a puddle of water by the end of the day. And even though she can't tell, she thinks she's doing well, if Aubrey's moans and begging is anything to go by.

"How...hah... are you... ahhh... so good at that?" Aubrey asks one time as Emily is between her legs.

Emily pauses for a moment, using her fingers in place for her tongue and smirks as she answers her question. "You did say once that Stacie's corrupted me."

Aubrey glares at her, and Emily thinks that's the scariest thing she's ever seen. "As long as she's not 'corrupting' you anymore."

Emily grins. "Are you... jealous?"

Aubrey tries to answer, but is cut off by Emily when her fingers hit that one spot.

Before long, she's developed a crush.

* * *

She realizes this one day when they're watching Lost in Space on Netflix.

Aubrey is fixated on the screen, forgetting to eat the popcorn they microwave and drinking the Coke ("Pepsi is so much better but okay.") Aubrey bought, and Emily thinks, 'She's so adorable, I want to kiss her.'

Emily reels back from her observation. 'Where did that come from?' Emily thinks. 'I mean, yeah, we've been spending a lot of time together and she's amazing, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss her... right?'

'I think I answered my own question.'

The real problem, Emily thinks, is how she's going to confess. She's not going to be one of those people who doesn't confess because they don't want to ruin their friendship because that's stupid and never ends well. She's going to tell Aubrey how she feels. If she feels the same way, great! If she doesn't, it's not the end of the world.

(It'll just feel like it.)

She really, REALLY hopes that doesn't happen though.

She decides to get some help with her problem. When Aubrey leaves, she immediately opens her phone and goes to call someone.

"What's up, Legacy?" The voice on the other line says.

"Stacie, this is your fault!" Emily seethes, cleaning up the half-finished bowls of popcorn and empty cans of soda in her living room.

"Wait, what did I do?" Stacie asks, confused.

"You were the one that told me about being friends with benefits," She explains semi-angrily. "Now, I have feelings for Aubrey and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. Aubrey?" Stacie asks, and Emily can almost feel her grin from across the phone.

"Birthday party. Drunk. Friends with benefits. Now have feelings." Emily says. "What am I supposed to do? How do I confess?"

"First of all, I'm so proud of you," Stacie congratulates, and Emily snorts. "Second of all, you could write a song and serenade her."

"That is a weird thing to be proud of, considering..." Emily trails off, suddenly uncomfortable speaking to Stacie. "And are you hearing yourself? Aubrey, being serenaded? By ME of all people?"

Stacie makes a noncommittal grunt, which Emily imagines is paired with a shrug, and speaks. "You won't know unless you try."

* * *

Emily erases another line in her notebook, and sighs as she sets her pencil down to grab her water bottle.

The front door's doorknob wiggles a bit, before it opens to reveal Aubrey with a suitcase.

Emily sits up. "Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

The blonde smiles, closing the door and placing her suitcase near it and sits down next to Emily on her couch as she speaks. "Well, I had some business in town, so I thought I'd stay here for a while." Aubrey then frowns when a thought hits her. "Is that okay? Sorry I didn't give you that much of a warning."

"It's fine," Emily assures her. "Now come here and cuddle me."

Aubrey laughs, lying down on the couch and making Emily lie on her. She looks over the brunette's shoulder and sees a bunch of pencil marks. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to write a song," Emily huffs, placing the water bottle in her hand on the table. "Got a bit of a writer's block, though."

"What's the song about?" Aubrey asks, and Emily pauses as an idea comes to her.

Emily sighs and mutters something like 'Fudge it" under her breath, and sits up. "Well, I was gonna make a song about this girl who gets into a friends-with-benefits situation with this other person, and along the way finds that she has feelings for her and doesn't know how to say so."

Aubrey sits up and blushes as she realizes what Emily's implying. "W-where'd you get that idea from?"

Emily smiles at Aubrey. "Oh, it's based on something in real life. I was going to use it to confess to someone."

Aubrey smiles back, and it might be the most beautiful thing Emily's ever seen. "That's nice. I think this other person has feelings too."

Emily fakes a confused expression. "Really? I don't think Stacie has any feelings for me."

Aubrey's face contorts into shock that fades away into annoyance as soon as Emily starts laughing. "Stacie really has been corrupting you," Aubrey grumbles, settling back into the couch. 

She doesn't stay mad, though as Emily kisses her with everything ounce of love she has. Aubrey pushes back and smiles when she tastes cookies on Emily's lips.

"I love you," Emily mumbles into their kiss.

Aubrey smiles as she cups Emily's cheek in her hand. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> How is this one longer than the others? Must be witchcraft. 
> 
> Also I wasn't sure if this counted as T rated or M, so I put M just in case.
> 
> The title is from the song I am Falling For You by Loving Caliber.
> 
> Leave a comment about whatever, and thanks for reading!


End file.
